Users of computing devices often find it more convenient to use dictation to create messages (e.g., e-mail messages, or SMS text messages), rather than to type or key messages into the computing device. For example, a user of a smartphone with speech recognition functionality may utter the content of an e-mail message to the smartphone. Using a speech recognition process, the smartphone can facilitate the process of transcribing the utterance to text. The smartphone can subsequently present the transcription to the user in the body of an e-mail message that is staged to be sent.